Return to Moebius
by Magician Maiden
Summary: It's been years since Sonic and the gang heard anything from their evil counterparts. Now, the next generation of heroes is about to get caught up in a new adventure, with one of their own traveling back to Moebius. How much has changed since the blue speedster was there last?
1. Preface

Alright everyone! This is my first story on this site, and I feel pretty excited about it so far. I am looking forward to the reviews and seeing what will come next.

As always, Sonic the Hedgehog is owned SEGA, Archie Comics, and Sonic Team LTD. I don't have rights to this franchise, except for the OCs and storyline/plot. Material is for entertainment purposes, only. Moebius and its inhabitants, and locations, belong to Ken Penders.

* * *

Moebius. A kingdom ruled by thievery and manipulation.

While it may have grown into a more reasonable place to live, looking over your shoulder was still a habit. That's to be expected, though, when looking out for the number one criminal in the multiverse: Scourge the Hedgehog.

Since his abdication from the throne, life had returned to a rather normal state; but the thought of _his _return would be on everyone's minds. As such, orders from Queen Alicia were enforced to ensure something like that never happened again. Those that were blacklisted as possible threats were issued inhibitor rings, customized for "shock therapy" should the need arise. The rings also decreased any special abilities the individual may have. The newest method in identifying criminals, major or not.

Not only were the rings useful with criminals, but they also assisted in drafting new soldiers. With war occurring in neighboring countries, Alicia found it ideal to use criminal labor to achieve her goals. After all, you need to use all your resources wisely; and with possible threats towards her children, Alicia would do whatever it took to win.


	2. The Palace That Was Found

Hi everyone! Let's get this ball rolling!

**bold = thoughts**

_italics = accents and/or popular phrases_

***sound effects* ... self-explanatory**

Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA Enterprises, Archie Comics, and Sonic Team LTD. I don't have rights to the franchise, except for the storyline/plot, and any (and all) OCs in this story. All other material is used for entertainment purposes, ONLY.

* * *

Security alarms yelled as Alicia sat on her throne, Patch standing beside her. A scowl rested on her face, being supported with one hand as the other drummed impatiently on the armrest. To think, someone had the audacity to attack her palace, to attack HER, in the middle of the night. She had sent Patch to round up their children before coming to the throne room. While their daughter was taken cared of, apparently, their incompetent son was missing. The one thing she thought he could do, yet here he was not.

Over the years, Alicia had learned to compose herself, to appear more civil towards the public while ruling with force. She had taken on a suitor, one whom she respected and knew to keep her in check. After their marriage, Alicia gave birth to their first child Saber, and Tatianna a few years later. In order to protect what was hers, she sent soldiers to invade and conquer other countries. However, she made sure to stay away from the sort of tyranny the previous ruler used. The last thing she needed was suspicion of being allied to him… or his conniving queen. For the most part, she had performed the "responsibilities" of a monarch. She had done what would be deemed necessary in having control of her kingdom. She even found a new alternative to their militarial issues, thanks to her consultations with the Orderix.

So… if she was able to do that… and have the manpower that was devoted to her…

… How the HELL was someone able to cause this much mayhem in her castle!?

"Your Majesty." Alicia and Patch saw Boomer enter through the main doors. The years hadn't been too kind to him. He had grown more muscular, having broader shoulders with definition. Another change was the scar running down his one, non-cybernetic eye; they couldn't remember how he got it, other than possibly from one of his many robotic experiments. He wore a white, open lab coat; all his other coats would hang on him the same way. Other than that, he looked the same as before.

"What, Boomer? Did you find him, yet?"

Boomer hesitated. "No. I couldn't find him. Nor can I control our security programs."

"What do you mean you can't control _zem_? You are _ze_ genius, mad or not. How can you lose control over your own machines?!"

The walrus stayed silent as he showed them his personal laptop, currently battling with a hacker. All of their security systems, robot soldiers and mechs were programmed and controlled by Boomer, on that small device. Right now, though, the screen showed Boomer's AI, a floating face with a maniacal grin, fighting with another AI, one that looked like a smirking black echidna with green eyes. It didn't take a genius, though, to know who was losing. To think that Boomer, their own mad scientist, and mechanical genius, would be bested by some unknown intruder. Alicia understood this was torturing him; she smirked at that. Guess old habits die harder than expected.

"It doesn't matter now." Miles Prower stepped in, walking out from behind a pillar. "The main doors are reinforced steel, practically invincible. Anyone who tries breaking their way in here will need to deal with that first." He was sure of it. After all, he oversaw that project himself, using his own magic as the heavy doors were constructed and placed. The only thing that could, possibly, pose a threat was his Prime counterpart, which was very unlikely. **As if that ignorant fox could actually be a threat to me, Miles smirked at the thought.**

Alicia made eye contact with the fox. "You seem confident about it. Even though we appear to be dealing with something more intelligent than Boomer AND you combined." She was disgusted by that thought. Yet, there was some part in her saying to still trust Miles. He was her right-hand after all, and her respect for him hadn't changed since they were younger. If he said-

***BANG* *BANG* *BANG***

In quick succession, three large dents appeared on the tall, steel doors. Everyone was startled, and they waited as the doors began to fall. The loud crash made them cover their ears and jump a little. Alicia glanced over at Miles. **So much for your "invincible" doors.**

Miles couldn't believe what he was seeing. Now, he should have factored in the probability of that single-minded, very violent hedgehog and her destructive hammer. An oversight, sure. Even so, those doors should have withstood more damage than this! Not only that but, instead of her…

… three teenagers were standing on the destroyed doors. No green hammer in sight.

After a second glance, Miles did see a female hedgehog, one he knew too well. Her green fur and eyes were hard to forget. Standing by her were two echidnas; a orange female and a red male. The male had a wristwatch open, a small keypad showing under its small screen. The female wore infrared goggles on her head, and a small pouch on one hip. **She must have bombs in there.**

The fox didn't want to say he was impressed; he was too stunned at the moment to try. He wondered if the their father knew what was going on, or if he had anything to do with this act.

"Sage the Hedgehog." All eyes turned to the queen, now standing up. Because the throne was perched at the top of several stairs, Alicia was looking down at the intruders, at their leader.

Alicia and Sage starred at each other. The queen wanted an answer for what was going on. "Care to explain why you are attacking my castle?"

The young hedgehog didn't move, didn't speak. Instead, she thought back to what had led to this, from the beginning.

* * *

Alright, first chapter of this story is up!

This chapter has some inspiration from a favorite book of mine: To Kill a Mockingbird. With it, I'll be introducing a LOT of new OCs; so I apologize if the next several chapters feel like a rush... and a headache.


	3. Sealed Ground

So sorry for the long wait; work life got a little busy, and I had a much needed vacation recently. I'm back now and ready to post more chapters. With that in mind, here is the next chapter.

As always, Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, and Sonic Team LTD. I don't have rights to this franchise, except for the OCs and storyline/plot. Material is for entertainment purposes, only.

* * *

Another day in dreary Moebius. Windows broken.

Doors hanging on hinges.

Trash fires glowing in the streets and alleys.

Yup, another day in Moebius.

At least, that was the thought until a Warp Ring appeared. Falling through the ring, a light blue hedgehog landed on the grimy ground. Looking up and around, her yellow eyes took in her surroundings, as well as the wormhole disappearing behind her.

**Guess I can't go straight back**, the hedgehog thought as she dusted herself off. Looking at her red halter top, yellow and white skirt, white gloves over black arm warmers, and matching red and yellow boots, she knew she would stand out, and that she'll need a disguise soon.

For the first time, the hedgehog really took in the scenery; at least, the concrete scenery. Based on what she had heard, Moebius was the exact opposite of her homeworld. Most of the buildings were cold brick, with graffiti decorating the sides. There were bats, clubs, and trash cans hanging on the window ledges, forgotten by their temporary owners. She could even see blood on a few shards; it made her question the value of whatever was being stolen. The atmosphere wasn't any better, as the young hedgehog felt chills running through her, feeling as if eyes were all on her. **Come on, Alice, pull yourself together. Just walk and don't make eye contact. **

"Hey you!"

**So much for keeping a low profile.** Turning around, Alice saw several Moebians dressed head-to-toe in armor. Sleek black metal, with black clothing underneath, the only difference was the species of the cops. One had wolf ears and tail, while another had bat wings. She could make out some foxes, coyotes, and rabbits, too. The walrus in the middle, though, stood out the most. Other than his large size, Alice could see some purple fur stick out from his helmet, his green eyes glowing with a sense of… superiority? Also, she thought she heard a video camera, going in and out of focus. She felt herself back away a little, seeing his smirk get bigger. That's when she noticed his hands, how they seemed more metallic in appearance, and that they would be loaded with weapons.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here, boys?" The walrus stalked up to Alice, taking in her profile. He brought his face down to hers. "Gotta hand it to ya, Sprout. Didn't think you'd come up with a clever disguise like this, but you can't fool me."

Alice almost gagged. "Hey, ever heard of breath mints?!" She placed her hands on her hips as she took a step back. "Maybe you should get your eyes checked while you're at it."

The other cops snickered a little, while the walrus merely smirked some more. "Always the sarcastic one, huh, Sprout? You might be _shocked_ at where that will get you."

Alice felt the emphasis in what he said, but she didn't back down. "You might be shocked yourself."

It seemed that the walrus was getting annoyed by their little game. She could see how he enjoyed being in control, and how conversations like this one got on his nerves quick.

Apparently not all of his lackies knew that. "Hey Racket, she's a lot more sassy than you said she was," the bat-cop said, still snickering from her last remark.

A few seconds later, the bat found himself crushed against one of the buildings, and Racket stood in his place, his right metal wrist outstretched. "What'd ya say, slick? I don't think I heard ya."

To say she was scared would be an understatement. Alice knew a certain echidna with impressive strength, especially when ticked off. This Racket guy sent one of his own flying, and he did it with a smile on his face. Angered or not, Racket was someone she didn't want to mess with at the moment.

Before he could get a chance to turn around, the hedgehog ran in the opposite direction. She heard Racket's order to give chase, but it died out in a few milliseconds. **I may not be very fast, she thought, but this is more than enough to make a getaway. **

Alice ran through a few alleys to try and trick Racket's group. Making another turn, into another alley, she saw a stack of crates along one of the buildings and ran behind them. All she needed was a little time to hide. In the meantime, she activated her wristband to pull up a holo-map. Courtesy of Turbo, and his father, Alice had a very detailed map to use in navigating through this universe. She could see that her destination was located on the outskirts of the city, close to what was originally Acorn Castle. Seeing that it was surrounded by forest, and that she would have to pass by the castle, Alice needed to find some supplies and move fast. She wanted to get to the destination point before sunset. After one more quick glance, Alice powered down the holo-map in order to save battery; she was going to need it for the trek from here.

"Hope you have an enemy tracker in that gadget of yours, otherwise Racket will get you before you know it."

Alice jumped out of her hiding spot. Two times today she didn't hear her enemies coming; she would have heard her sister sneaking up on her without a problem! She followed the sound upwards to the top of the stack and saw another hedgehog.

This newcomer was about her age, wearing black pants and shoes, a dark blue halter-top, and a black sleeveless trench coat with green lining. She wore green rings around her wrists, matching her coat, fur and eyes. Alice noticed how both of their quills were arranged, the spines sloping down before flaring back out. Three bangs on their foreheads, and a red headband to complete the look. Another thing that caught her attention were the eyes. While hers were yellow, and the stranger's were green, both sets seemed to show the same determination and will power. The same spirit. "Who are you?"

* * *

Okay! Last chapter we met main members of the Supression Squad (minus several of them) and some newcomers: Sage and her echidna partners. This time around, we are introduced to Alice and Racket.

Not going to lie, there will be more characters (formally) introduced in the next several chapters. Both old and OC. I'm looking forward to seeing where the story will lead all of them, and the adventures to come.


	4. Sage Appears

While I have a chance, here is the next chapter.

Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, and Sonic Team LTD. I don't have rights to this franchise, except for the OCs and storyline/plot. Material is for entertainment purposes, only.

* * *

"Who are you?"

"Thought it'd be obvious." The green hedgehog closed her eyes halfway, crossing her legs as she sat on the crate. "This is what I would do when dealing with that loudmouth blubber head."

Alice was surprised. Not only had she been snuck up on twice, but she didn't expect to run into her other half. Aside from the obvious color differences, the two could pass as twins. "You're anti-me…. Sprout?"

"The name's Sage," the other responded with. "Sprout is the annoying nickname that fat-a$* uses."

"You'd think he would know the difference between us. He's not that smart, is he?"

Sage shrugged her shoulders. "He has some brain, but he's mostly brawn. That aside, what exactly are you doing here, Princess?"

The idea of telling your evil counterpart why you were in their world, and not in the comfort of yours, wasn't ideal. To be honest, Alice planned on avoiding a run-in with Sage before coming here. Her objective was just to come here, get what she needed, find Dr. Kintobor, and get out. Like many of her past missions, though, Alice knew she would need to fight if necessary. Also, the likelihood that Sage knew all of her tricks seemed hard to imagine.

Sage knew what Alice was thinking, though. "Don't worry, Princess. Believe it or not, I've no intention of stopping or hurting you."

"You're not?" Alice asked. "Isn't it supposed to be that way, where you're my worst enemy, and we have to fight it out to see who's the better version of us? I think you're trying to trick me, make me let my guard down."

The other hedgehog laughed, "If I was doing that, it would take a lot less work to beat you, girl."

At that point, the two heard it: sounds of running boots. Seems that Racket and his group were getting closer.

"Better hide, Princess. Otherwise we might break his brain," Sage said, indicating Alice to get behind the crates. "Leave the rest to me."

Alice knew that she shouldn't trust Sage; at least, not immediately. But right now she didn't have a choice. With that, she ducked behind the crates, positioning herself directly under Sage where there was the most shadow. Hopefully, Racket wouldn't learn the truth about the two, for now.

Several seconds later, "Where'd she go?"

Just like Sage said, Racket and his goons were standing in the alley, looking for her. The problem was, if she planned on risking herself being exposed, the closest exit was where Racket was located. Plus, the other side of the alley was a good sprint in the other direction, and while she could outrun them, she didn't know what sort of weapons they actually had. Her best plan would be to remain hidden behind the crates with Sage…

… who wasn't hiding with her.

"Lost your girlfriend, Racket?" Alice looked up to see Sage was still sitting at the top, and she could hear the arrogant smirk forming on her lips. "Guess I shouldn't be surprised. You do have a way of scaring them off."

* * *

Our two hedgehogs meet each other! You may have realized who their parents are, though. All I ask is no spoilers for those who don't.

As the story goes, keep an eye out for Alice and her lightning abilities. They will appear again later on, along with how her relationship with Sage and Racket plays out. Since we already see how Sage and Racket view each other; who knows, though, if these two will change.

I know things are going fast, and (most of) the chapters look short. I can't say whether this is the trend for the story or not, but I know some chapters will be longer than this.


	5. What U Need

_**Alice: What did I get myself caught up in here?!**_

_**Sage: Not sure, Princess, but you're in for one hell of a ride. *smirks***_

_**Alice: It's not "Princess" it's-**_

MM: Ladies, please... (deep breath and sigh) ...Sonic the Hedgehog is owned by SEGA, Archie Comics, and Sonic Team LTD. I don't have rights to this franchise, except for the OCs and storyline/plot. Material is for entertainment purposes, only.

* * *

Racket starred up towards Sage, his eyes blazing. At first, he was pleased with how fate allowed him to come across his prey, giving him another chance to humiliate the female hedgehog. He even expected her snarky attitude, her quick quips, and her arrogant presence; those made their interactions all the more pleasurable for him. Yet, the fact that she made a fool of him in front of his men insulted him, especially since she ran before getting her punishment.

He kept eye contact with her, their green eyes clashing with each other. "Better shut up if you know what's good for you, Sprout."

Sage remained calm. Typical. She knew that each "officer" was equipped with a small device that, when in the proximity of the inhibitor rings, sent signals to generate electric shocks throughout someone's body. A method to temporarily paralyze criminals for arrests. Nowadays, many "criminals" tried to avoid such experiences. For someone like her, though, that wasn't an option.

Rolling her eyes, Sage sighed and leaned back. "Why don't you just flip that switch and get it over with, blubber boy? Not like I'm going to stop you, anyway."

"Well, since you said yes," Racket replied, a smirk growing more

Sage felt pain throughout her body, muscles contracting, making it impossible to move effectively. She started curling up, which led her to fall off the crates and to the ground. With all the shocks, and she felt a little blood under her, Sage knew she had to at least endure it enough for Racket to get his high and leave her alone. However, she knew that this wasn't going to end with today. Racket was just one in a long line of people who got pleasure out of her pain, and she was always going to be the easy target.

They could shock her, kick her, punch her, and do whatever they wanted to her; but, she wasn't going to scream, or give them satisfaction of it.

"AH! WHAT THE HELL IS THIS?!"

Sage opened her eyes. Slowly raising her head, she saw Racket and his men howling, visible streams of electricity encircling their bodies. From what she remembered, using the shock option on the rings generates enough electricity for it to be visible, like lightning bolts all over the body. In her experience, Sage saw it have a purple-ish hue. This energy, though, was a brilliant yellow; she had to squint her eyes a little from the brightness.

She noticed there was a line of lightning on the ground, by Racket's feet. While trying to get up, she followed it back to the crates. She smirked.

Alice was crouching by the crates, hiding just enough so that the left side of her body was visible. Sage noticed that her eyes - well, actually her eye- glowed brighter than a few minutes ago. Her hand rested on the ground, encircled by the same yellow energy that was wrapped around Racket. The source of Sage's (temporary) salvation.

After a final body assessment, Sage jumped up and ran towards the other end of the alley. She pulled Alice with her as Racket's group started recovering from the shocks. Apparently Alice had generated and sent more energy at Racket's group than Sage expected. Due to the shocks, they had difficulty moving; it didn't help that the lightning was amplified by the wet ground. Even Racket, who had gained some distance from his group, stumbled into the walls and other obstacles.

Sage and Alice burst out of the alley and into a new street. A little more populated than the others, it gave the two plenty of room to make their official getaway.

Speaking of which, Sage pulled out a small device. Pressing the button, she threw it on the ground and watched as her Extreme Gear appear. A sleek, black board with green and silver designs. Custom built for speed and sharp maneuvering. Sage only brought it out when necessary, which included making fast escapes. Jumping on, Sage looked back at her doppelganger, "You coming or what?"

Alice didn't hesitate.

* * *

Racket watched as Sage and her partner flew away. At first he was furious that his lackeys couldn't catch two measly hedgehogs; not even one!

… He realized what he just thought of. Two hedgehogs. One was Sage, and the other was her copy…

He had heard stories of how there was another world parallel to this one, the "good" version. His father told him how he and the Suppression Squad came so close to taking that world over, how they tried to free themselves from Scourge and his tyranny, and how the two sides worked together to achieve that goal. Even though the Squad was left back on this world, time would tell when another chance to invade Mobius came.

Apparently, that time was now.

"HQ; it's Racket. Notify the boss. Tell him. Project: Prime."

* * *

Wonder where our two leading hedgehogs are headed. Guess you'll see in the next chapter!


	6. Misty Lake

So sorry it's been a while; life sort of got in the way. But I am happy to be back and ready to add more to this story.

_**Sage: Seriously. Come on, we're not getting any younger here.**_

**MM**: ... okay. Well, Sage, want to give the disclaimer?

_**Sage: ...Magician Maiden doesn't own Sonic the Hedgehog, or any other rights to the SEGA, Archie Comics, and/or Sonic Team LTD franchises. All she does have are me, Princess, and other OCs. And the story, I guess.**_

**MM**: Thanks, Sage. On with the story!

* * *

Trees zoomed by as Sage and Alice rode the Extreme Gear through the forest. Even though they knew the city was far behind them, the two couldn't risk being followed or captured by Racket.

During the ride, Alice took time to study her counterpart up close. She never actually expected to meet her counterpart so soon in her trip to Moebius; but here she was now.

Sage's fur wasn't as clean as she thought; aside for some burns from the electric shocks, Alice could see faint scars running over her arms, and a few were on her muzzle. Her coat and pants had lost some color, too, appearing more gray than black. Scuff marks could be found on her shoes. Compared to her, the only things that looked out of place were the rings on her wrists and the Gear. In addition to what she had seen in the alley, Alice knew Sage had a far tougher life than she did.

She remembered how this zone was described to her and her friends. That Moebius was their world's polar opposite. How Moebius was home to thieves, villains, and tyrants. Where Moebius was the birthplace of the notorious Scourge, Miles, Patch, and Alicia. She remembered the stories of the previous Freedom Fighters, how they fought against their counterparts, and their temporary truce to take down Scourge. Back then, she would have shied away from the chance to meet her other self, from facing her other self. Now, she realized how different it was, having seen what Sage had done in just a few minutes.

With that in mind, though, Alice knew she still had to keep her guard up.

After what seemed like an hour, the two hedgehogs arrived at an abandoned castle. From what she recalled, the only castle that was left, somewhat, abandoned was that of Castle Acorn. It had been torn apart when Scourge and Alicia overthrew King Max and banished him, but it had remained the headquarters for the green hedgehog and his crew when he became King. Once the Suppression Squad invaded Mobius, leaving the castle unattended, Rosy the Rascal lived there. That is, until the mission to send the evil doppelgangers back home was underway, which was a success, and Scourge was defeated and sent to the Parallel Zone.

Since then, there hadn't been any attempts of invasion from either zone. Well… that is until a distress call came through.

"Hello! Moebius to Princess!"

Alice blinked her eyes a few times before seeing that Sage was snapping her hands in her face. She felt her muzzle growing more red as Sage sighed and headed towards the castle. Just wanting to forget that moment, Alice breathed deeply and went to catch up with her dopple.

While it wasn't as destroyed, far from the "refinement" you would see in a castle, Alice saw there had been some changes with the castle. The most noticeable was, upon entering the throne room, the stone chair that stored Anarchy Beryl was gone. Some of the pillars in the room had been fixed up in order to support the roof, at least what was left of it. Other than that, everything else looked like a hurricane had blown through; granted, that shouldn't surprise her with where they were located, and that Scourge once lived here.

Sage moved towards the spot where the throne was, stepping into the middle of the circle. "You coming or what?"

She froze after taking one step. This whole scene seemed… familiar. Seeing Sage standing where a throne used to be, looking proud and annoyed at the same time. Alice could picture her sitting there, with a small crown on her forehead. In a way, thinking back to the stories, Alice could see the similarities between Sage and Scourge. Some shivers ran through her quills.

Sage looked at her, tilting her head a bit. "What's wrong?" She smirked. "Paralyzed by your own lightning?"

After a second, Alice started moving again and walked up beside the other hedgehog. She watched as Sage typed a few keys on one of her rings before feeling the floor shift. Their platform began its descent along a dark shaft, illuminated with bright blue lights, as the floor above closed up.

Sage took a breath before speaking. "Care to tell me why you're here, Princess? It's not everyday you see one of your doppelgangers pay a visit to your homeworld."

"First off," Alice replied while turning towards Sage, "my name's Alice." She folded her arms. "Second, I was sent here to investigate an ongoing case."

"That's funny. You don't look like a Zone Cop, or one of their lackeys."

"My friends and I are working with the Zone Cops; it was a request."

"Whatever you say, Princess." The two remained silent for a few minutes until Sage spoke up again. "Thanks for earlier."

Alice looked at Sage. Even though she shouldn't trust her, whether it was by word or action, she could tell what was said was genuine. The way Sage kept staring forward, not meeting her gaze at all, and how her hands seemed to shake a little. Alice could see it was tough for her to show some vulnerability… even if they've only known each other for a few hours. She turned her gaze back to the front, watching each bar of light as they continued going down. "Don't mention it."

"Seriously, though. Don't. I have enough to deal with as is."

* * *

Back at anti-Castle Acorn. As you had read, I decided to keep the castle in the same condition it was given in the comics, along with having the royal family live in a different palace. The next chapter will bring us to the hidden HQ, where Sage and several other OCs live.

I did bring in the Zone Cops in this chapter, and I do plan to bring them back in at a later time, so you may need to be patient for a bit.

Last note, I am open to any reviews and comments regarding the story. Whether it's ideas, the grammar, flow, etc. Writers learn from the readers, and I take any as a good learning opportunity.

Thanks for reading. See you in the next chapter!


	7. The Base

_**Alice: So, what exactly do you have on your plate...**_

**_Sage: That's none of your business. _**

**_Alice: Oh come on, what's got you rough around the edges... *smirks as she rubs up against Sage*_**

**_Sage: *annoyed grimace on her face* If you don't back the hell up, I swear I'll-_**

**_Alice: Magician Maiden does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or have any rights to SEGA, Archie Comics, or Sonic Team. _**

* * *

The steel elevator doors slid open, blinding Alice a little as she and Sage walked out. The ride down the dark shaft had felt slow to the hedgehog, so her eyes had grown adjusted to her surroundings. She could have used her electric powers to brighten up the shaft as the two traveled, but she didn't want to risk a power outage, or harming Sage. As much practice as she had with controlling her abilities, lightning was unpredictable, and she could only do so much with concentration. Like what she did earlier, sending electric currents through the ground towards Racket's group. Not only did it take concentration to make that work, but such moves also meant feeling weak afterwards.

Alice felt lucky that she did run into Sage when she did; the thought of being captured, not even an hour into her mission, wasn't pleasant to consider.

Once her eyes adjusted to the different surroundings, Alice examined the hidden base. To be honest, she had imagined computer screens and monitors to be mounted on the rocky walls, showing maps and radars of the castle, and of the city several miles away. On one of the maps, she pinpointed the location of Dr. Kintobor's tower, where many innocents ran to for protection and assistance. She knew he would be a great ally during this mission, and she would need to find a chance to slip away.

Looking away from the screens, the rest of the underground base was very large. There were a few entrances in the walls, which the hedgehog thought led to living quarters, an infirmary, and even a lab or two. A large conference table stood before her, behind the monitors, made of cold metal. More maps, along with a couple blueprints and books, remained open on the table, scattered across it as to hide its surface.

Yet, despite its incredible space, and the cold air making Alice wished she had a sweater, the overall atmosphere felt warm and comfortable.

The chair in front of the monitors swiveled around, revealing a dark red male echidna in the seat. He wore a black cropped vest, white gloves with twin spikes on his knuckles, and purple boots with black and white markings. On his forehead rested a pair of blue-tinted shades. He was smirking at them while leaning back in the chair and crossing his legs. "Thought you said you weren't coming back 'til late. Could've double-backed to the city after what happened, at least."

Sage smugly smirked at the echidna. "Shut up, lazy-ass. I just didn't feel like having a second run-in with that arrogant walrus." Walking up to him, she looked back to Alice. "This is Tec. Computer programmer and hacker. He has surveillance on the city through the street cameras.

"Tec, this i-"

"I already know, Sage. Welcome to the Underground. Nice work with the shock waves on Racket and his crew." He reclined the seat further as he spoke to Alice. Sage knew if he leaned any farther, the chair might break apart. Not that she didn't mind that; it would make him leave the base, for once.

"The Underground?" It could be her lightheadedness, but Alice experienced another sense of deja vu.

"His idea."

"What else can you do with these computers?" Alice walked up closer to the monitors, scanning each screen carefully. Each screen switched to different viewpoints and locations, continuing, what she thought, on a set loop. She did see the street that she and Sage ran into before escaping on the Gear, as well as the other street that had led her to the in the beginning. By her hands, on the dashboard, there were switches labeled with street names, along with possible buildings and other areas. Alice did find some labeled "Kintobor"; a few others had "Castle" and "HQ" by them, too.

"Not much, really. Other than printing off data and regular recording. Whatever we need, which helps a lot. All programmed by yours truly." Sage scoffed. Tec smirked. "AND some help from a few lovely assistants."

"Call your sister. Meeting tonight, at the table. Also, since she's still out, tell her to bring back food." Sage started walking away, heading towards one of the tunnels. She heard Tec respond back to her as she went.

* * *

Alice watched Sage walk through one of the tunnels. Even in the comfort and security of the base, she noticed that the other hedgehog remained tense, alert for whatever may happen next. She thought, at least, that Sage would be able to relax a little; guess not. "Where's she going?"

Tec swiveled around to face Alice. While Sage left, he had contacted his sister; he also mentioned to bring Sage's favorite food for dinner. He knew the green hedgehog needed some peace at the moment, and a dinner of her favorite foods would help."Either her room or something. Hell, she's probably going to talk with our 'sponsor' ," he responded, swiveling the chair back to the monitors.

"Your sponsor?"

"Not sure why he does it, but he's provided us with a lot of our tech and supplies. It doesn't do much, though, since we have to steal equipment once in awhile. Still, without him, we may not be where we are right now… and we wouldn't be able to pay for dinner."

Alice stayed quiet for a bit, thinking of what it would be like if Sage's team didn't have a supporter. Granted, the only things she thought of was the loss in technology, but she knew they wouldn't have a place to "call home." A place to escape harsh reality, even if for a few seconds.

Yet… "Do you-?"

"Nope." Tec looked at Alice. "The only person who does is Sage."

* * *

Sage pressed her hand up to the scanner, watched the green light as it went up and down it, and walked into her room when the metal door opened. Unlike the echidnas' rooms, which were either cluttered with gadgets or weapons, hers was clean. She found it ironic, living in a world full of destruction and fighting, and her room was usually kept clean and orderly. Kicking off her shoes, and slipping off her jacket, the hedgehog went over to her navy blue bed and laid down.

To say that day was stressful, she thought that was an overstatement. The thought of meeting her Prime self, to see the differences between them in person, never crossed her mind. While Alice was covered in dirt and grime, if just a little, Sage knew it wasn't always that way.

Closing her eyes, she thought of what her Prime's daily life would be like. Waking up each morning and having breakfast with her family, in their quaint house. Going on adventures with her friends. Meeting up with her boyfriend for their next date. Receiving gifts and signing autographs for numerous fans…

***BEEP**BEEP**BEEP***

Springing up from her bed, and after a few seconds to calm down, Sage looked over at her small flat screen. A small, flashing phone icon on the lower right corner, with the name "Unknown" above it. She rolled her eyes as she grabbed her remote and pressed a few buttons. Despite not having a name or picture, she knew who was calling. She rubbed her temples, trying to alleviate the migraine that was coming.

Right away, the screen flashed on to a dim backdrop. Some lighting behind the caller helped cover his face and upper torso. The only thing she, or anyone who happened to walk in, could see was his silhouette, his tall ears and muzzle tufts.

Sage smirked a little. "Gotta admit, you're getting better at this;not great, but better."

The caller appeared to shrug his shoulders, and he made a small "hmph" sound, before responding, "Shut up. It was hard enough trying to get away from zat renard manipulateur, and it has been a few days since our last discussion. I decided now was ze best time."

"Hate to burst your bubble, but there's nothing I have for you. Other than another run-in with Racket and his goons." Sage went back over to her bed and plopped down. "And to think I was starting to enjoy not seeing his smug-ass face every single day."

"So I heard. Apparently, your 'run-in' caught several people's attention." Sage could hear the smirk appearing on his lips as he leaned back. "So, who did you meet today, mon cherie?"

Sitting back up, the hedgehog faced the screen. "First off, don't call me that. Second, nobody you need to know." She grabbed the remote and raised it. "Tell me what you want before I cut this off."

"I just wanted to talk. As long as you continue causing trouble, I am content." He sat up straight, again. "I will send more information for our next meeting. Until zen, mon petit se-."

The screen turned black. God, she hated that accent. Sage dropped the remote on her bed as she made her way to the door. Even though they had just talked, she was looking forward to their next meeting. It would give her a chance to let release some stress.

* * *

**_Sage: *walking backstage* Alright, where is that obnoxious blue hedgehog?!_**

**_*Alice runs and uses Magician as a shield*_**

Magician Maiden: *anime sweat drop* Oookay. We'll see y'all next chapter.


	8. This Machine

So, in the last chapter, we got introduced to the techno-savvy Tec. At first, I gave him this name since it was the last three letters of his counter-part's name, who will be mentioned in this chapter. Nessa was also mentioned, and she was named in connection to her father.

One more thing, in honor of Thanksgiving yesterday, I wanted to post this chapter. While it may not be a typical Thanksgiving, I still thought it was a good moment to add in. Plus, not every Thanksgiving dinner is the same as the other, and several of these characters view themselves as part of a family.

Any way, Tec, would you do the honors?

**_Tec: Sure thing. Magician Maiden does not own Sonic the Hedgehog, or the rights to SEGA, Archie Comics, and/or Sonic Team. Any materials, other than storyline and OCs, are used for entertainment purposes only. _**

**_Please enjoy_****_._**

* * *

The elevator pinged as Nessa walked into the hideout, carrying takeout bags and two boxes of pizza. She was tempted to eat a bit on her way back but decided against it. After all, she wouldn't hear the end of it from Tec if something happened to the pizza. She was just happy nothing got on her black top, pants and shoes, or on her clean orange fur.

Stopping mid-way, she noticed the strange, light blue hedgehog that stood behind her brother. Even with Tec's forewarning, she was still surprised to see a copy of Sage before her. She knew this wasn't actually Sage, trying out one of their cloaking gears or dealing with a bad dye job. This was just Sage's doppelganger who crossed over from Mobius Prime.

Who was still covered in dirt and sludge...

The female echidna sighed. Sometimes she felt like the mother on this team. Working all day. Coming home with food. Cleaning up after her brother. Granted, if she didn't do it, the team would not have a place to call their own. **Note to self: give new girl fresh clothes... and a hot bath. **

"Dinner," she said as Tec and Alice walked over to the large table. Sage appeared a few seconds after, her arms crossed as she walked over. "Courtesy of St. Croix Pizza. The Sage Special." One of the advantages of being a regular at certain food joints… you don't have to wait for the food for long. Regardless of old grudges.

Tec didn't waste time getting the rest of their food out. Fettuccine alfredo pasta with chicken. Meatball marinara subs… and pasta. Bread sticks, plain and garlic. A medium-sized bowl of garden salad. Dressings to-go. Two small dessert pizzas. Lastly, two large bottles of pop. Meals like this could last them for a few days, which helps with grocery shopping later.

Once everyone grabbed food and a seat, they began discussing what had happened that day. Sage got the echidna siblings caught up about Alice being there. Tec commented how he saw some readings when it occurred, suggesting that Alice came through a Warp Ring. Alice opted for silence when he said it. Nessa reported her finds while she had been out.

To the members of the Underground, it was a normal meeting, a meeting that would lead into the next one later. To Alice, a stranger amongst them, it felt... like home.

Ghostly images of her friends and family appeared as she watched. Tec and Nessa became Aztec and Tikal, sitting across each other. Beside Nessa/ Tikal was her blue furred brother Swift, with their brother Royal; Alice's sister Azalea was in the seat next to her. The light blue hedgehog later found Turbo across from her brothers, and Stark sitting a few seats away. Scratch that, he was where Sage was seated. Seeing it all before her brought a sad smile to her face. She missed them all, even though she had been in Moebius for one day. Alice knew if she wanted to get back home, back to her loved ones, she has to complete her mission first.

"...ble to find that informant?" Alice blinked back to reality. She noticed Sage had finished eating, now resting her hands in front of her, looking at the echidnas.

Nessa responded. "I was able to find the location they had specified. However, once I arrived, I saw Private Force members lurking around. I didn't take any chances with getting ambush and left. As for the informant…"

"He played us." Tec leaned back in his seat, enjoying the meal they had, and acting nonchalant. "I'd be surprised if he didn't."

"Did you look into who the informant was," said Sage while scooping more pasta on her plate, "so we can hunt them down?"

"Still don't know how to hunt down a burner, boss," Tec responded with a glance. "But I have an idea who it was. I'll pull up all transactions regarding purchases of burners within the last few days and match it to the number we got."

Nessa asked whom her brother thought had given them the tip. He shrugged his shoulders. "Honestly, it could be anyone. The Nazca Knights. Su-Lie." Tec paused before continuing, not wanting to say it himself. "The Orderix."

"Do you actually think Athair would be capable of doing that? Seems unlikely."

"I know he wouldn't, but that doesn't apply to the others. Namely the youngsters. Just to make sure, I'll contact Conna and see if she knows anything."

Alice just sat and listened as the others talked. Shaking her head, she realized the amount of names she would need to know. At least, the ones she couldn't connect with. "I'm sorry, but who's Conna?"

Sage was the one to respond back. "Conna is a member of the Orderix, daughter of Esper, a.k.a. Anti-Espio, and an informant. She contacts Tec with any new leads."

"When she's not too busy dealing with Croc and Balmer." Alice sighed. Enough with the names already!

"We'll introduce them to you if the time comes," Nessa said. "Right now we need to figure out our next move."

While Nessa discussed what she learned after the failed meeting, and how to best go about Alice, Sage felt her wrist vibrate. Three times. A new message. Lifting her wrist, the green hedgehog pressed on the sides of the ring, and a holo-screen appeared. She scrolled through the message, reading its content.

"I didn't know your ring could work like that." Sage looked up to find everyone staring back, watching her read off the screen. In some cases, those who had these inhibitors on don't know about the other features, such as the holo-screen. Only special "situations", like Sage, knew what they were for. Other than disciplinary action, inhibitors were used for summonings by those of "higher standing". Summons could mean a variety of things. For the green hedgehog, it was usually a command.

"Another perk of being a criminal. So to speak." Sage turned off the holo-screen before resting her elbows on the table.

Nessa knew who had sent that message to Sage. "From the palace?"

Sage nodded her head. "Apparently, I've been summoned to entertain the queen's new recruits with a scrimmage. Against the prince." First, a run-in with her Prime counterpart. Now, a demand for her presence at the castle. Fate had an ironic sense of humor these days. "The scrimmage will be tomorrow on the practice field."

"No doubt Racket will be there, too," Tec said as he sat up. "He won't be pleased to see you after what happened today."

"He'll harass her the moment he sees her. He's obsessed with her, after all."

Sage caught Alice's shocked glance. "Not like that. You saw what he was like today. That's what he's obsessed about."

"Seriously? What, is that his hobby or something?! Causing pain at the push of a button?" Alice felt her spines grow stiff. Thinking about it now, she remembered seeing the sadistic pleasure glitter in his eyes as Sage had wreathed on the ground. Although she shouldn't be surprised by the thought, she was. "Gah! Man, I want to pummel him."

"Join the group," said Tec.

"We'll worry about that at another time. For now, we'll work on getting Princess here caught up," Alice scoffed at Sage's pet name for her, "and dealing with this message."

"Actually, I have something that I want to test out." Tec got up from the table and walked over to the monitors. The girls followed suit as he picked up a small chip. "We know that blubber-butt has a camera in his robotic eye, allowing him to record any and all events he witnesses. So, if we can get this underneath the metal - his arms, that plate on his head, it doesn't matter - then we'll have access behind enemy lines."

"Racket would be our mole without knowing it," Nessa added. "Any side effects?"

"Maybe a jolt, here or there. Nothing that he shouldn't find abnormal, really."

Sage pondered over the information. "The scrimmage would be our opportunity to plant it." She looked at the echidnas. "You two are still welcomed to the castle, right?"

The two nodded, and Sage smirked. "Good. Nessa, you'll accompany me to the castle and plant that chip. Tec, you'll get Princess caught up, along with assessing her skills."

"Stop calling me Princess! I have a name, you know!" If she heard that nickname one more time, Tec was going to be dealing with a LOT of mechanical issues.

"Oh right, you do." Sage's smirk grew, her green eyes glittering with mischief. Nessa and Tec gave their full attention to the light blue hedgehog. "Okay, Princess, care to remind us what it is, again?"

"Alice. Alice the Hedgehog."

* * *

_**Sage: Hmm, I wonder where I've heard that before. *smirks***_

_**Alice: Shut up!**_

_**Tec: Well, I'm just happy we finally made an appearance.**_

_**Sage&Alice: ...**_

_**Nessa: Thank you, readers. We'll see you soon.**_


End file.
